A Yaoi Coincidence
by Luna LightMoon
Summary: Watanuki Kurosuchi gets lost after a chase he got himself in, then meets a 'Drawer' named Hedorkio Makutsu, and when Kurosuchi gets home t all turns terrible, after that, the two men start bonding that soon turns into a close partnership, Yaoi (BoyXBoy) language and some violence,


Authors Note: This is a Yaoi meaning boyXBoy and its got no copyrights seeing as its 'My Own' Characters. Usually I would write Yaoi  
about ZoroXSanji/SanjiXZoro, but I would like to make up my own Characters, Look for Chapter that says 'Character profiles' and  
see what they look like. ^_^ YOSH! EKAZOU! (Alright! lets go!)

Episode one: Backalley |Part one

Watanuki Kurosuchi, A silky Brown haired guy, Was running... no, Sprinting for his life, it was night time, Kurosuchi was 'Sprinting'  
for his life because of his stupid mouth, *Oh man! How did I end up in this mess! Okay... Lets backtrack!*

[A few minutes ago]

Kurosuchi, was bored out of his mind standing in front of the Manga Shop, he was reading Gintomma { See what I did, no copyrights  
allowed I'm afraid}, When he heard a woman scream "Help!" , Now Kurosuchi thought He'd be a hero, Him punching who ever it was  
attacking the woman, then she'd be all over him like a 'dog on a bone' a really big bone... That made him drool. Kurosuchi was snapped  
out of it when he heard the woman scream again, *Okay, nows my chance* He place the Gintomma Manga down back on the outside shelf  
and walked around the corner, and saw a about Three large men holding a knife to the woman, They where pretty big, and he was not  
looking at the men...

"Oi! Bastards! stop harassing the pretty lady, and pick on someone your own size!" Kurosuchi pointed at the men grinning, he was hoping  
for the men to run away and cower, but no... the men turned and the woman ran, the Head turned around and chuckled "Some one like.  
you?" He asked Kurosuchi gulped, "Shit" and ran.

[present time]

*O-Oh... yeah, thats how* Kurosuchi needed to think of something to get these guys off his tail... then it came to him, he pulled the evilest  
grin the sniffed up, "Ooh... let one go, oh... touching cloth..." Kurosuchi's fake voice act was hoarse, he heard the men stop, then he  
turned around "Hey guys? is gas supposed to be lumpy?" As soon as he asked that, the men pulled disgusted faces and ran. when they  
where no where to be seen, Kurosuchi laughed, *That was brilliant! My acting is flawless,* "Thats what you get for messing with  
Watanuki Kurosuchi!" He declared turned and talked home. Or at least... thats what he was going to do, untill he had no clue where he  
was, the signs, the walls, the shops all are unrecognized, Kurosuchi shivered, *Uh oh... now where am I?* he placed his hands in his  
pockets of the blue jeans he had on, and walked cautiously forward,

He carefully looked around dark corners were dead ends or creepy alleys are, Kurosuchi came to a little shop and peeked through the  
window, nothing much too see, except the shop keeper with tattoos of skulls wrapped in ivy and thorns on his arms, or the things on the  
shelves, Kurosuchi turned his eyes to the right, a man was standing infront of the news papers and magazines, he had black hair that

shadowed over his white turtle neck and black jeans, the man looked about one or two years older then Kurosuchi, he turned around and  
walked out of the shop with nothing, the dark green eyes turned to Kurosuchi, he gulped as the man got closer to him, "U-Um... can I help  
you?" Kurosuchi asked taking one step away from the shop window, "mmh, I need to know how to get out of this place, I'm a little lost  
you see" The man with black hair had a half monotone accent with a strait face, he was taller then kurosuchi by three for four  
centimeters, "Ah, I see, I'm lost as well, we could find the exit together mabey?" Kurosuchi wanted to take that back, but he also  
didn't want to walk around by himself, The man nodded "Sounds like a good plan," He said, Kurosuchi looked around, "Hmm... That way?"  
He pointed,

They both started walking for a while, it was getting too quiet and awkward for Kurosuchi, so he decided to say something, "I'm Watanuki  
Kurosuchi, and you are?" He asked the man, "I am Hedorkio Makutsu." The tall man answered, "Ah, I see... Mind if I call you Hedoki?"  
Kurosuchi asked, "as long as I can call you by your first name" Kurosuchi didn't like that Idea, and properly Makutsu didn't like being  
called Hedoki so Kurosuchi just went along with it, "Fine, M-May I ask, what do you do?" Kurosuchi asked again, "Draw" was Makutsu's  
answer, "Draw?" Kurosuchi echoed, "Oh. Draw pictures and stuff?" Kurosuchi was little interested, "What do you draw?" Kurosuchi  
asked again, "Pictures" Makutu's answered again.  
"Pictures? Pictures of what?"  
"Stuff"  
"What kind if stuff?"  
"Stuff"  
"Yeah, but what kind?"  
"Just stuff"  
"But what is stuff?"  
"Stuff is stuff"  
"You draw pictures of stuff?"

"Yeah" Makutsu had a tiny grin on his face when he heard Kurosuchi sigh, Makutsu asked Kurosuchi "How old are you Kurosuchi?"  
Kurosuchi just looked at him "I'm Seventeen... why?" He asked, "Oh no reason, I'm Nineteen, is your brothers name Watanuki  
Sotokiho?", Kurosuchi hesitated to answer, how did he know his brother name? "Y-Yeah, Do you know him?" Kurosuchi figured that was  
a stupid question, of course Makutsu knows his brother, Sotokiho-Onii is the most famous actor/Singer in Japan,

"not personally, heh, would never of thought I'd meet his little brother in a dark ally, is it true that your brother is getting married?"  
Makutu asked turning a corner, "Yeah, He's getting married to Hitamori-san, I dont like using her first name, but she said I can use it  
seeing as she's going to be my 'Sister' and all..." Kurosuchi sighed, "Ah, Is Hitamori's surname, Ohiikon by any chance?" Makutsu  
seemed to know her by the way he said it, Kurosuchi nodded, "She's my cousin, Ohiikon Krimson T. Hitamori is her full name." Makutu  
stated, "Wow, Thats exactly right... wait... if your cousin is getting married to my brother then... Your coming to the marriage too!? are  
you close to Hitamori? if you are then you'll be the one on the front row seats" Kurosuchi was surprised that he met Hitamori-Sans  
family, "Yeah, were pretty close... and I guess I'm on front row seats" Just as Makutsu said that, Kurosuchi recognized the Manga shop.

"Hey, I know were we are!, My house is down that way," Kurosuchi pointed down the brightly lit street, "Ah, I see, would Hitamori be  
there too?" Makutsu asked looking at Kurosuchi with his dark green eyes that were lit up by the shine of the street lights above them,  
"I-I guess, she does come around quite alot, so properly you could see her before tomorrow, thats when she wont be free at all, mostly  
for the interviews and paparazzi" Kurosuchi sighed and walked down the street, He felt... safe around Makutsu for some reason, usually  
when Kurosuchi meets someone he's really shy and cautious, well Kurosuchi was cautious but only for a few minutes with Makutsu, if it  
was a different complete stranger, Kurosuchi would be very, very superstitious about him or her, well to Kurosuchi, Makutsu is a complete  
stranger, so that made Kurosuchi confused...

after a while, they made it to Kurosuchi's house, he was living with his brother and future 'sister' it wasn't a mansion, and it wasn't  
small either, Kurosuchi opened the door, it was unlocked, then shouted "Sotokiho-Onii! I'm home... and we have a guest" There was  
silence, "Brother?! are you home?" Kurosuchi knew his brother wouldn't leave the house unlocked, even in a rush, Sotohiko would lock it,  
so his brother is bound to be in. Kurosuchi stepped in and got a whiff of something, it almost made bork, Makutsu smelt it too, "This is...  
Blood" Makutsu said holding his nose, "B-Blood?!" Kurosuchi, dashed to the rooms, sliding the doors open, and saw nothing, untill he was  
one door with a tiny bit of blood splatter, *What could have happened here?* Kurosuchi ran and slid the door open, to shocked his eyes  
widened to see what lied...

HAHA! Now what do you think of that? this is the first part, If I get about... Over 8-16 reviews I may consider a next part,

Until next time, LunaSAMAA


End file.
